


Relationship Relativity-A Drabble Series

by adafrog



Series: Relationship Relativity [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Name: Relationship Relativity-A Drabble Series<br/>Fandom: SGA<br/>Pairing: J/R<br/>Rating: Probably no more than R.<br/>Spoilers: The first two eps or so. <br/>Summary: A relationship’s development through the years. The relative part will become apparent. ;) Writing for Nightspring, because I promised. Finally got a bunny. Hope it doesn’t completely suck.<br/>This will be a series of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Relativity-A Drabble Series

**Author's Note:**

> (written in 2006)

The Beginning:

Nag, nag, nag. My God, can this man be any pushier! Okay, so yes, I made the chair light up, and yes, it was pretty cool. For a while. For instance, four hours ago it was still interesting. Now, not so much. And O’Neill isn’t doing anything to save me, the asshole; probably thinks I deserve it for touching something. Not that he should have expected anything less. Right, not the time to get maudlin, the harpy wants something else.

Perceived relationship time: Way too freaking long.  
Actual relationship time: Never in a million years.


End file.
